


Needy

by CharityMercy



Category: Big Bang - Fandom, Taeyang - Fandom, dong youngbae - Fandom, k pop - Fandom, youngbae - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Oral, Smut, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Youngbae is very horny after a show.





	1. Chapter 1

You watched, in awe, as your boyfriend, Youngbae finishes his set and bounds off stage. You grin from ear to ear as he walked towards you, his cheerful demeanor dissolving into something darker. “Hey Baby.. “ you start, but are cut off by him bending down, scooping you up and tossing you over his shoulder without breaking his stride. You stifle a squeal of surprize, as you are turned face to face with the rest of the group, who are snickering and exchanging suggestive looks. You roll your eyes, not even bothering to compliment them on their fantastic performance. You are carted off to the dressing room, where he places you gingerly on the floor and turns to lock the door. He returns to you with a passionate kiss, his fingers lacing into your hair, pulling you closer, gently. You wrap your arms around him, and you press your body into his. His lips move down, pressing sloppy kisses on your neck. 

“You look so good” he pants, hot breath fanning over your dampened skin. “Mm, you do too, baby” you purr, as he moves down your body. Now kneeling on the floor between your legs, he pushes your dress up, kissing up your thighs until he reaches their apex. You lean back on the wall behind you, as his hands move up your legs, fingers grazing your damp panties. He drags them off roughly, and pulls one of your legs over his shoulder. His mouth attacks your clit, his thick fingers digging into the soft flesh of your thighs. You bite back a moan, nearly flinching at the sudden, and nearly overwhelming stimulation. He pushes your dress up, trying to press the fabric into your clenched fists. His mouth moves from you, just long enough for him to growl out a single command, “Take this off” his breath swirls over your wetness, making you gasp but you comply, tossing the offending garment out of sight. The intensity of his mouth returns to you with makes you teeter on your heels. Your hands find purchase in his hair, as he flicks his tongue, hard and fast, against your clit. You can’t suppress the moan that bubbles from your lips, he growls in response, sending a wave of vibrations through your body. His grip on your thigh tightens, hard enough to leave bruises, as his other hand slides up to your hip. You muscles tighten, your entire being is on the precipice of complete ecstasy. 

You hear a sudden pounding on the door, “Dude, we’re hungry, let's go” Jiyong’s voice rattles through the door. You huff as your lover moves his mouth away, “ Then go!” he yells, growling in annoyance. You hear giggling from the other side of the door. “You have 5 minutes” the leader yells. Youngbae looks up at you, the lower half of his face coated in your arousal, “Sorry, baby,” he whispers, before bending you over the arm of the nearby couch. You hear his shirt flop to the floor, half turning to admire the sight, while he is hastily pushing his jeans down. He pushes into you, easily slipping through your wetness, and lets out a groan. He grips your hips, hips moving slowly for only a moment, allowing you to adjust to his size. You mewl as his hips slam into you, and find a quick, unforgiving pace. His fingers dig into your hips as his movements get stronger, putting you on edge. You fail at biting back a loud moan, but he moans in return, the combination of the primal sound and the vibrations it sends through you makes you come undone. Your walls clamp around him, and you bite your lips hard to stifle the moan. You barely hear the quiet moan that follows from his lips as he climaxes. His hips still and you both take a moment to relish in the afterglow. He lets out a heavy sigh and moves away to get dressed. “C’mon, baby, they are probably still waiting.” he grumbles, fixing your hair before you leave.


	2. Needy pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner after teasing you back stage is particularly tense.

When yWhen you get out to the parking lot, the guys are waiting by the van, giggling like schoolgirls. You roll your eyes and you all pile into the van. The ride is quieter than you expected, no doubt, due to your boyfriend shooting daggers from his eyes, whenever anyone tried to tease you. At the restaurant and after a couple drinks, you both loosen up, jokes fly that makes the managers blush, and they try to shoosh you. You are laughing hard, and feeling a bit tipsy when you feel Youngbae’s heavy hand land high up on your thigh. You flinch, glancing over at his unfazed face, he’s laughing at Daesung’s joke. His hand steadily moved upwards, until it’s under the hem of your dress. He is all bright smiles and loud laughter, while his hand is creeping up your skirt. 

You try not to squirm under his touch as you try to follow the conversation. Seungri leaned in, and asked you if you were ok, you mumbled out a response, trying not to seem to distracted as your boyfriend's fingers grazed your damp panties. He kept his teasing incessant and slow, keeping his hand on your upper thigh, and only very rarely grazing your core. By the time you left you were flushed with arousal and couldn’t wait to get home. The ride home was too long, you fidgeted in you seat, until Youngbae leaned in, “Stay still, baby” he growled, barely audible. You stilled, trying not to focus too much on his hand squeezing your thigh.

As soon as the door closed, he on you, lips pressed firmly against yours. His hands slide up your dress, as your fingers tangle into his hair. He breaks the kiss, kicking off his shoes before wordlessly heading towards the bedroom, dragging you along by your hand. You pause to kick off your heels, he tosses his shirt. The pair of you leave a trail of clothes to the bedroom. When you reach the bedroom it's a whirlwind of hands and mouths, your hands trail down his abs, his hands move down your sides. He presses you into the mattress, one hand sliding between your thighs, the other rests on your hip. His finger slides deftly into you, you soft moan is swallowed up by his kiss. Your hand moves down, wrapping around his cock and pumping him, earning a growl. His finger speeds up, rubbing your walls, until you are writhing beneath him. His lips connect with your neck, his teeth grazing sensitive skin. He moves down, pulling himself from your hand, while his lips wrap around your nipple. He sucks gently, every muscle in your body is tight in anticipation of of release. He nips your sensitive nipple, sending you over the edge. Your walls clamp around his finger, and your toes curl as his hand stills. 

He moves his hand from you, and gives you a few loving touches while you come down. You grip his shaft, moving up a down a few times, he lets out a soft moan, his hands leaving feather-light touches down your body that leave you tingling. You speed up, he moans again before whispering, “Stop” you oblige. He settles between your legs, head pressed against your entrance. You mewl as he pushes into you, filling you up. His lips find their way back to your as his hips find a slow, gentle rhythm. Your hands move over the rippling muscles of his back as he peppers your shoulders and chest with kisses. He speeds up, your hips move to match him. His mouth moves to your breast, teasing your nipple before he grazes it with his teeth, sending a bout of goosebumps over your skin. His hand envelopes your other breast, the rough pad of his thumb swiping over your nipple, you gasp at the sensation. His hips snap into your, he stifles a moan as you struggle to meet his pace.

His mouth moves to your other breast, giving it the same treatment, and pushing you towards the edge. You press your chest towards him, no longer able to match the punishing pace of his hips. A moan spills from your lips as you start to see stars. His lips make a path back up to yours, leaving a trail of quick nips in his wake. Your nails rake his back as you cum, calling out his name. His lips connect with yours, your tongue barely pushes past his lips before he is breaking the kiss, moaning and spilling into you with his own climax. Both of you lay there for a moment, chests heaving with breathlessness, until he feels to heavy against you. You gently push him off, and he lays beside you. After a few minutes, he pulls you against his side, just before his eyes drift closed. You nestle under his arm, head resting against his chest until the sound of his even breathing lulls you to sleep.


End file.
